Ese Brujo es Mío
by Warlock86
Summary: Secuela de 'No Prostituyas a tu Hermano'. Buscando un regalo para Chris, Wyatt libera a un brujo del pasado y debe detenerlo pues éste se ha enamorado de su Chris y hará todo lo posible por consumar esa relación. SLASH
1. Un Regalo para Chris

**Un Regalo para Chris**

**I**

_**Salem, 1692.**_ Melinda Warren había entrando en la habitación de Matthew Tate para amarlo una vez más. Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre que la volviera tan loca, y estaba segura que él sería su esposo algún día, que con el cumpliría su destino de tener la descendencia más importante del mundo mágico.

Ella lo observó en las sombras, y dio un paso para encontrarse con sus labios. Justo en ese momento su poder se activo y tuvo una visión que le dolió como nunca. En cuestión de sólo unos segundos vio a su amado Matthew Tate besando a su hermano menor, Edward Warren, y llevándolo a la cama; fin de la premonición. Melinda estaba devastada ¿Cómo había podido Matthew engañarla con su propio hermano?

"¡Eres un bastardo! ¿Cómo pudiste meterte con mi hermano si apenas tiene dieciséis años?"

"No te hagas la estúpida Melinda, seguramente has oído los rumores en el pueblo de cuánto me gustan los adolescentes. De todas maneras agradezco que hayas usado tu poder de premonición al tocarme, ahora lo tengo."

"¿Sabes de magia? ¿Eres un brujo?"

"El mejor de todos, Melinda. Y ahora voy a destruirte a ti y a tu hija, de la misma forma que destruí a tu esposo."

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Melinda congeló a Matthew Tate por un par de segundos, pensando que eso le permitiría escapar, pero el brujo era mucho más poderoso de lo que ella había pensado y se descongeló rápido para aparecer frente a ella. Melinda ni siquiera pudo llegar a la puerta.

"Otro poder, que tengo, vamos Melinda ¿De verdad eres tan estúpida? Espero que tu hija sea más inteligente que tú, por que si no voy a acabar con la línea de tu familia y todo el destino de bien que están por cumplir."

Melinda estaba furiosa.

"Con ella no te metas por que si no te juro que…"

Sin querer, dejó escapar una muestra de su poder de telekinesis y lanzó a Matthew a través de la puerta. Cuando cayó a la mitad de la calle él simplemente gritó que había una bruja y Melinda fue arrestada de inmediato.

_**Salem, 1692.**_ Melinda dejó caer la poción y el humo envolvió a Matthew.

"¿Qué magia extraña es esta?", preguntó el brujo.

"Estoy recuperando los poderes que me robaste.

_Fuera de todo Tiempo_

_De todo Beneficio_

_Conocer la Pena_

_Conoce el Dolor_"

El hechizo estaba funcionando, Matthew gritó lo más fuerte que pudo al sentir que su cuerpo se achicaba y entraba en el medallón. ¡Tanto dolor! ¡Tanta agonía! Tendría que vengarse de la línea Warren costara lo que costara.

_**San Francisco, 1998.**_ Prue Halliwell echó la pluma en el caldero al tiempo que Piper congelaba a Matthew Tate. Justo el momento perfecto para que Melinda Warren pudiera recitar otra vez su hechizo. _Fuera de todo tiempo…_, ese brujo tendría que pagar por haberse metido con Edgard Warren, con su hija Prudence y con su descendencia. _De todo beneficio_… si podía llevarse el medallón a la muerte, entonces el brujo nunca más podría escapar para acabar con los Warren. _Conoce la pena_… Melinda estaba contenta de que su sueño de que su línea pasara de generación en generación por medio de mujeres se estaba cumpliendo. _Conoce el dolor_… y de que su profecía de las hermanas encantadas se había cumplido.

El brujo quedó atrapado una vez más dentro del medallón.

_**La muerte, 2002. **_El ángel de la muerte invocó a Melinda Warren frente a él.

"Tú tienes un medallón muy importante que tiene vida dentro."

"Sí, del brujo que me traicionó", asintió el espíritu de la bruja.

"Él no puede estar en la eternidad por que no ha muerto, y el medallón no está destinado a desaparecer de la tierra. Entrégamelo."

Melinda negó con la cabeza.

"Es preciso que me lo entregues", insistió el ángel de la muerte, "para que regrese a la tierra para cumplir su destino, ¿o prefieres que te castigue con mis poderes?"

A pesar de saber que Matthew causaría muchos problemas, Melinda no tuvo otra opción que entregárselo al ángel de la muerte. En su mano brilló y desapareció.

"¿Qué le hiciste?"

"No es de tu incumbencia cuestionar a la muerte, pero si quieres saberlo te lo diré: lo regresé a la mansión Halliwell que es lugar que le corresponde."

.

.

**II**

_**San Francisco, 2020. **_Wyatt Halliwell estaba en el ático con su tío Coop, ambos estaban revolviendo algunas cosas buscando algo que regalarle a su hermano.

"¿Sabes algo, mi querido sobrino? Ya pasaron dos meses desde que intentaste prostituir a tu hermano y los dos acabaron siendo novios, pero de verdad no me acostumbro a verlos besarse en público. No sé cómo explicarlo."

"No lo hagas, sólo acepta que nos amamos y ya. Amo a Christopher Perry Halliwell con toda mi vida, y él también. Además es muy bueno en la cama."

Coop hizo un gesto raro.

"Eso es algo que no quería saber."

"No importa, estamos destinados a estar juntos y a seguir con la descendencia. Lo amo y daría la vida por él, y sé que el se siente de la misma forma que yo."

El cupido sonrió antes las palabras de sus sobrino y sintió dentro de él, por sus poderes, que el brujo doblemente bendecido decía la verdad.

"Entonces ¿Qué quieres que te ayude a buscar?", preguntó Coop.

"La semana pasada vi un medallón con una joya muy bonita, como mañana cumplimos tres meses de novios, quería regalárselo con una foto de los dos. ¿No es un buen detalle?"

"Un poco cursi, pero está bien. Creo que le gustará a Chris."

"Yo también lo creo… espera ¡Aquí esta""

Wyatt levantó el viejo medallón oxidado y se lo dio a su tío para que lo observara bien. Coop lo intentó abrir, pero no pudo.

"Mala suerte, seguramente el óxido lo selló. Si quieres le pregunto a Phoebe que si sabe como podemos abrirlo."

Desilusionado, Wyatt volvió a tomar el medallón en sus manos y de repente... al abrirse los dos hombres se vieron rodeados por un humo extraño y sobrenatural. De él salió un hombre extraño que parecía venir de otra época.

"Así que una vez más lo herederos de Melinda Warren me liberan", exclamó Matthew Tate con un perfecto acento inglés.

Coop intentó proteger a su sobrino y lo colocó detrás de él, pero Wyatt era poderoso y quería probarse como tal. Con movimiento de su mano, Wyatt lanzó al brujo al otro lado del ático. El brujo se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo.

"Muchas gracias por tu poder, imbécil."

Sin entender mucho, Wyatt se percató que su hermano Chris estaba entrando al ático en ese momento.

"Cariño, dice habló mamá para si mañana tenemos algo planeado o puede hacer una cena familiar… ¿Quién es ese?"

"Un brujo muy peligroso ¡No te acerques!", gritó Coop.

Más ya era muy tarde, pues Matthew Tate había visto al joven y se había excitado. Con una sonrisa pícara, se echó la mano a la cabeza para peinarse rápido y dio un paso hacia Chris.

"Hola, guapo, te parece si esta noche yo te llevo a la cama."

Chris estaba asqueado.

"Oye, ¡Ese brujo es mío!", bramó Wyatt haciendo que su voz resonara como eco sobrenatural por toda la mansión.

"Eso ya lo veremos. De alguna manera o de otra usaré el cuerpo de ese joven para mi placer personal"

Con esa sonrisa aún en los labios, Matthew Tate desapareció de aquel lugar. Chris corrió a su hermano para refugiarse en sus brazos y besarlo con pasión.


	2. Ya no te amo, Wyatt

**Ya no te amo, Wyatt**

**I**

Wyatt abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

"No te preocupes, Chris, tu eres mi brujo y me voy a asegurar que no te pase nada. Para eso estoy aquí."

Como un gesto de agradecimiento por aquellas le dio un beso a su hermano mayor en los labios, aspirando su esencia de hombre y la crema que usaba después de afeitarse.

"Lo sé, Wy, de eso no me queda duda Yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas."

Coop se aclaró la garganta para recordarle a sus sobrinos que él aún estaba ahí con ellos. En cuanto se volvieron para ver el cupido, éste le arrebató el medallón a Wyatt.

"Chicos, me temo que tenemos un serio problema aquí. Ese brujo que acaban de combatir no es normal, por lo que he visto tengo que decir que es mucho más poderoso que los brujos malvados normales. Y más aún, creo que es peligroso que pueda copiar los poderes que son usados en él. Tenemos que averiguar cómo es que salió del medallón."

"¿De ese que tienes ahí?", preguntó Chris incrédulo, "quiero verlo, por favor."

Coop le dio el medallón a su sobrino, y en cuanto el joven Chris lo tocó tuvo una premonición, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creyó en el momento. Ahí vio a una joven bruja con un vestido de otra era gritando una maldición al brujo, que de inmediato quedó atrapado en el medallón.

"¿Ustedes dicen que lo vieron salir de aquí? Creo que acabo de ver cómo entró, y por las apariencias era en la época de la colonia, o por lo menos como lo enseñaron en la escuela."

"Ah, mi Chris, siempre tan nerd", exclamó Wyatt enamorado.

Coop tenía otras cosas en que pensar y arqueó las cejas.

"¿Cómo puedes ver el pasado? Hasta dónde yo sé tu poder sólo te permite ver el futuro. Por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Phoebe."

"Pues eso significa que está creciendo o evolucionando de alguna manera. Aunque la verdad yo hubiera preferido aprender a explotar cosas como Wy o como mamá."

"Pues a mí me da gusto que mi pequeño Chrissy tenga un nuevo poder, y esa es una razón para celebrar. ¿Estás pensando lo que yo creo que estás pensando, mi querubín travieso?"

"Me encanta cuando sólo piensas en sexo."

Los dos hombres se fundieron en un beso pasional en donde sus lenguas batallaban por dominar a la otra. Coop intentó aclararse la garganta para que acordaran que él estaba ahí, pero los dos adolescentes ya habían dado rienda suelta a sus hormonas. Los dos orbitaron a su habitación para iniciar su locura sexual de amor.

Mientras tanto Coop se quedó en el ático, analizando de nuevo toda la situación. Sabía que sus sobrinos estarían muy ocupados por un buen rato y que no tendrían la madurez suficiente para aceptar la gravedad del problema, así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir al periódico Bay Mirror para buscar a Phoebe y contarle toda la historia. Ella sabría que hacer.

**II**

Matthew Tate estaba complacido, una vez más un miembro de la estúpida línea Warren lo había liberado al mundo. Y no sólo eso, también había visto a un adolescente hermoso del que se había enamorado. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por quedarse con ese joven brujo para llevarlo a la cama y tal vez si su novio venía a tratar de liberarlo usando sus poderes, entonces podría copiarlos y volverse más poderoso. Las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

Por lo pronto lo más importante era hacer un hechizo de amor para tener a ese joven hermoso de su lado, como su amante y su aliado. Entonces recordó un ritual muy popular en su época, y se hizo de un caldero y de varias hierbas. Calentó agua en él y empezó a arrojar tanto como pudo. Luego tuvo que escribir que tipo de hombre quería para él.

"Quiero un brujo joven y delicioso, nuevo en las artes del amor y tímido. Quiero que me ame con locura y que venere el suelo que piso, quiero que se excite con mi presencia y no pueda refrenar lo que siente por mí. Quiero que no ame a nadie más que a mí y se lo grite al mundo entero. Necesito de su entera disposición y sumisión ante mi experiencia en la cama, pues ahí es donde lo quiero tener. En resumen, quiero a ese joven brujo que acabo de ver sólo para mí."

Cuando lo dejó caer el caldero se oyó una explosión. ¡Todo estaba funcionando a la perfección! En pocas horas podría volver a disfrutar de gran sexo gracias a ese joven. Ya podía saborear su cuerpo y fantasear con todo lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Aún faltaba la parte más importante del ritual, el hechizo.

"Yo te conjuro, yo te conjuro

Tú eres mi abeja y yo tu reina

Así como yo lo deseo

Así será hecho."

De nuevo caldero brilló y explotó tal y como Matthew Tate estaba esperando. Ahora sólo tendría que sentarse a esperar a que funcionara el hechizo. Tan sólo esperaba que ese brujo rubio no tuviera el sentido común de las tres hermanas que ya había enfrentado y llamara a Melinda Warren. Esta vez no tendría consideración por esa bruja, la mataría al verla antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de atraparlo de nuevo en el medallón…. ¡El medallón! Tenía que conseguirlo de regreso para que no lo encerraran ahí pues, al menos hasta donde él sabía, era la pieza lo suficientemente poderosa como para retenerlo. Si podía quitárselo al brujo rubio y destruirlo, entonces sería libre para siempre. Podría conquistar el mundo y el inframundo con el adolescente hermoso a su lado. ¡Estaba haciendo tanto planes de éxito y grandeza!

Esperó a que la poción estuviera en su punto y sabiendo que haría efecto en cualquier momento, desapareció de aquel lugar para volver a la mansión Haliwell.

**III**

Chris estaba desnudo, descansando sobre el cuerpo atlético de su hermano mayor. Lo dos estaban cubiertos en sudor, intercambiando besos y sonriendo.

"Creo es que esta es una de las mejores veces que me lo has hecho, Wy."

"Bueno tenía que celebrar que tenías un nuevo poder y no podía ser una sesión de sexo normal. No se te olvide lo mucho que te quiero."

Chris acarició los rizos dorados de su hermano.

"Nunca se me va a olvidar, eso tenlo por seguro, por que yo te amo de la misma forma. Si olvidamos que me prostituiste con tu mejor amigo y que una de las razones por la que me quieres es que fui al pasado para salvarte, creo que tenemos una relación perfectamente normal."

"Tus sarcasmos son muy extraños, Christopher."

"Sólo cállate y bésame."

Wyatt río y acercó la cabeza su amante a la suya para poder besarlo con pasión.

"Quién hubiera dicho que el gran amor de mi vida sería mi hermano mayor", añadió Chris.

"Más aún, quién hubiera dicho que mi hermanito menor aceptaría mis sentimientos y me amaría de la misma forma. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te dije que te amaba. Te quedaste pasmado."

"Tampoco era fácil para mí aceptar esos sentimientos en ese momento, y menos después de haberme enterado que me vendías al equipo de fútbol. Aunque si tengo que decir algo de esa experiencia…"

De repente el cuerpo de Chris empezó a brillar de una manera muy extraña.

"Chris, ¿Estás bien?", preguntó Wyatt.

"Sí, nunca he estado mejor en mi vida."

"Ibas a decirme algo sobre la vez que te vendía."

Chris asintió con la cabeza, y se alejó de su hermano hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

"Sí. Ya no te amo, Wyatt."

En seguida apareció el propio Matthew Tate junto a Chris, y éste último en seguida abrazó al brujo malvado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Ahora él es mi amor, mi todo en la vida. Amo con todo mi corazón a…."

"Matthew Tate", aclaró el brujo.

"Amo con todo mi corazón a Matthew Tate y quiero pasar mi vida entera con él, sirviéndolo, amándolo, respetándolo y queriéndolo", corrigió Chris.

Los ojos de Wyatt se llenaron de lágrimas y quise levantarse de la cama, pero de inmediato Matthew Tate usó su poder para regresarlo a ella.

"¿No lo entiendes?" bramó el brujo malvado, "Ahora este brujo ya no es tuyo sino mío. Ya no te ama, y tampoco te quiere. No te preocupes, voy a saber aprovecharlo muy bien y aprenderá mucho más de la voz de la experiencia en la cama, que estando contigo."

En ese momento Phoebe entró de golpe al cuarto.

"¡Tú!, pensé que nos habíamos librado de ti hace mucho tiempo", exclamó Phoebe.

"Me temo que las circunstancias han cambiado."

Chris besó a su nuevo amado en los labios con tanta pasión que Wyatt se vio forzado a mirar hacia otro lado y llorar.

"Llévame a tu guarida y hazme el amor", susurró Chris.

Matthew Tate sonrió, abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de Chris y desaparecieron de ahí en un parpadeo.

"Tenemos graves problemas", dijo Phoebe.

"Lo sé, mi pequeño Chris ya no me ama", sollozó Wyatt.


	3. Una Amiga del Pasado

**Una Amiga del Pasado**

**I**

Paige no pudo aguantar mucho más la situación y le dio una cachetada a su sobrino mayor. Wyatt reaccionó de inmediato y se le quedó viendo con la mirada vacía.

"¡Por el amor de Dios! Ya sé que ese brujo bastardo hechizó a Chris para llevárselo de ti, pero no puede seguir dolido por sus palabras. Deja de hacer pucheros y acepta que tienes el poder para salvarlo."

"Ella tiene razón", dijo Phoebe, "No es la primera vez que nos encontramos con este brujo y sabemos como deshacernos de él, sólo que necesitamos un poco de tu ayuda para invocarla."

"¿De qué hablan?", preguntó Wyatt extrañado.

"Cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti, hacías las cosas más extrañas con tus poderes, aunque en ese tiempo no tenía idea que tu fueras un brujo doblemente bendecido. El caso es que en una de esas ocasiones lograste traer a la abuela desde la muerte."

"¿Tu abuela o mi abuela?"

"Mi abuela", aclaró Piper, "Ahora, cariño, necesitamos que hagas lo mismo en ese momento. Tienes que traer a Melinda Warren de la muerte o del pasado o de algún lugar, o si no tenemos que invocarla de la manera larga y no tenemos tiempo que perder. Hay que salvar a Chris lo más rápido que podamos."

"¿Cuál es la manera larga?" preguntó Paige volviéndose hacia sus hermanas.

Phoebe soltó un silbido.

"Bueno, hay que hacer una poción que toma tiempo en hacerse, y luego hay que poner sangre en ella y la última vez Piper se puso de pesada con eso de cortarse la mano, y por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora seguramente tú también se va a poner mal con eso."

"Por mi Chris me cortaría las manos si fuera necesario"

Phoebe arqueó loas cejas.

"Ooook, esperemos no tener que llegar a eso. Ahora, Wyatt, usa tu poder de proyección para hacer que Melinda Warren aparezca con nosotros. Sabemos que tú puedes."

"Yo no…"

"¡Inténtalo!", ordenó Piper, "piensa en que la vida de Chris está en juego. Hazlo por tu hermano y amante."

Wyatt cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en la fundadora de su línea, en todos los dibujos que había visto de la propia Melinda Warren. Quería tenerla frente a él, de carne y hueso, con todos sus poderes y sabiduría. Sintió como su energía iba creciendo dentro de él, como una fuerza extraña que lo envolvía y lo hacía parte de él. Su magia estaba con él más poderosa de lo que jamás la había sentido antes. De repente oyó un tintineo muy particular y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mujer que aparecía en un torbellino de luces blancas.

"Bendita sean, mis niñas", dijo la mujer.

Piper se adelantó a sus hermanas y tomó la iniciativa de saludarla.

"Bienvenida a nuestra época una vez más, Melinda, te hemos traído aquí por qué tenemos un problema. Matthew Tate ha vuelto del pasado y se ha llevado a uno de mis hijos. Necesitamos tu ayuda."

"¿Hijo?, mi dinastía debía transmitirse solamente por medio de mujeres."

"Claramente eso ha cambiado", dijo Wyatt caminando hacia Melinda para que ésta pudiera verlo mejor.

**II**

Chris había sido llevado a un cuarto abandonado al otro lado de la ciudad, donde pudo quitarle la ropa a su nuevo hombre, y llevarlo a la cama. O más bien fue Matthew Tate quién llevo a la cama a Chris y se aprovechó de su cuerpo en todas las formas posibles que pudo imaginar mientras el joven brujo le repetía una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba sobre Wyatt.

¡Ah ese tenía que ser el nombre del otro brujo que había visto! El de los rizos dorados, y el cuerpo musculoso, que lo atacó en cuanto salió del medallón. El nombre de su novio. Ahora al fin tenía su adolescente bien excitado bajo las sábanas, deseando acción otra vez, Matthew Tate sabía que tenía que aprovechar el hechizo por el cual Chris se había enamorado de él, y después de besarlo le pidió que le hablara un poco más de Wyatt.

"Es mi hermano", dijo Chris estirando su cuerpo desnudo en la cama, despegando las sábanas pegadas por el sudor del sexo, "y siempre me ha amado como algo más. Hace poco quiso negar sus sentimientos hacia mí, por eso tuvo que alejarme de su vida y me vendió, o mejor dicho me prostituyo, con sus amigos del equipo de fútbol. Después todo quedó arreglado y yo quedé como su amante, hasta que te conocí. ¡Entonces me di cuenta que al hombre que en verdad amo eres tú!"

"Eso está muy bien, pero ¿Sabes que me gustaría para que me demostraras ese amor? Que me regalaras tus poderes. No necesitas dármelos, sólo usarlos en mí y yo lo tendré. Así podré destruir a tu familia, ellos quieren separarnos. ¿Lo vas a permitir?"

"No, mi lugar está contigo y haré lo posible por acabar con ellos tal y como tú me lo has pedido. Te amo y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que tú me has pedido. Lucharé contigo y si es preciso moriré contigo."

Matthew Tate se inclinó para besar los labios del joven.

"Así es como me gustan los brujos hechizados, desnudos y sumisos. Ahora vamos a planear como vamos a acabar con esa familia tuya y con tu hermano que sólo nos va a traer problemas."

Así, uno a uno, Chris fue usando todos sus poderes en el cuerpo de Mattthew Tate hasta que éste los tuvo todos. El último de ellos fue el de premonición y ambos tuvieron una visión compartida del futuro: el cuerpo de Wyatt estaba muerto sobre el un tapete del ático, y las tres hermanas lloraban sobre el cadáver, mientras Matthew Tate reía y Chris lo besaba en la mejilla. Con esa premonición supieron los dos que iban a salir victoriosos de la batalla y para celebrarlo se volvieron a cubrir con las sábanas y dieron rienda a todas sus fantasías sexuales.

**III**

Melinda Warren esperó pacientemente a que le contaran toda la historia sobre la relación entre Wyatt y Chris, desde que eran niños, del incidente de la prostitución, el romance y el secuestro de Matthew Tate. Y a pesar de todo aquello Melinda parecía más impactada que hubiera hombres en su descendencia, más que por el hecho de que dos hermanos fueran amantes.

"Por favor, Melinda" suplicó Phoebe, "no importa lo que pienses de lo que está pasando con la familia, uno de tus descendientes necesita tu ayuda."

Al fin al cabo, a regañadientes y con obvio tedio en su rostro, Melinda asintió ante las tres hermanas y un Wyatt que se sentía derrotado al recordar cada uno de los besos de su amado Chris. ¡Cómo odiaba tener que recordar a su querubín, encerrado en el poderoso abrazo de Matthew Tate! ¡Besándolo! ¡Acariciándolo! Y las palabras que le habían destrozado el corazón. _Ya no te amo, Wyatt_. ¿Por qué podría haber hecho algo así? ¿Qué clase de hechizo sería capaz de destruir el amor que cada uno sentía por el otro? Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de contrarrestarlo, de tener a Chris a su lado como antes, sin forzar su voluntad a amarlo tal y como había hecho Matthew Tate.

"Tenemos que reunir todos los ingredientes de la poción para capturar a ese maldito en el medallón. Así es como pueden recuperar sus poderes y tener a su…", las palabras se atoraron en su boca antes de escupirlas, "brujo. Así que Piper ve a buscar las hierbas a ese lugar al que fuiste la última vez"

Piper bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

"Pues ya no trabajo en el restaurante, pero sé dónde conseguir las hierbas. Paige puede usar su poder en el zoológico para conseguir la pluma y Phoebe va a tener que darle apoyo moral a su sobrino por que si lo tenemos así no podemos luchar contra ese idiota."

"Mi Chrissy, ¡Mi pobre Chrissy!" sollozó Wyatt.

Las tres hermanas suspiraron al mismo tiempo hartas de tener que aguantar las cursilerías del mayor de los Halliwell. Ni siquiera habían salido del ático cuando en la puerta orbitó Matthew Tate abrazado de Chris, los dos vistiendo una camisa negra entallada y pantalones del mismo color. Se dieron un beso, cosa que hizo que Wyatt volviera a llorar y desviara la mirada hacia otro lado. Chris sonrió sabiendo cuanto estaba hiriendo a su hermano. Disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir.

Juntos movieron sus manos varias veces y usaron su telekinesis para arrojar a las personas por todo el lugar. Piper y Phoebe fueron a chocar contra un librero, Paige contra una mesa y Melinda Warren al estante donde estaba colocado el Libro de las Sombras. Entonces Wyatt se quedó sólo enfrentando a los dos brujos.

"Por favor, Chris, te lo pido, regresa a mí y seremos felices. Podremos deshacernos de este obstáculo. Te amo."

"Pero yo ya no te amo, Wyatt."

Chris creó una bola de energía en su mano, y se la lanzó al Wyatt que voló por los aires; cuando cayó apenas si respiraba.

Matthew Tate estaba triunfando.


	4. Muriendo Lento

**Muriendo Lento**

**I**

Wyatt aún respiraba, aunque con dificultad, cuando las hermanas se inclinaron sobre él para ayudarlo. Paige intentó curarlo con su poder, pero por más que aplicó el brillo de sus manos sobre la herida, ésta no sanaba.

"Esa no es la forma de curarlo", dijo Melinda, "porque sus heridas no son solamente físicas Tiene lastimado el corazón."Pues entonces la única manera de curarlo es traer a Chris de regreso", aclaró Piper, sabiendo la dificultad que eso implicaba.

Las tres hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería llevar a Wyatt a su cuarto para recostarlo en la cama, pero al orbitarlo ahí el brujo doblemente bendecido se vio inundado de recuerdos de su Chris y la fiebre empeoró. Decidieron acostarlo en la cama de Piper bajo la supervisión médica de Leo, que no le gustaba ver a su hijo en tanto sufrimiento. Luego se volvieron a juntar las brujas en el ático.

"Tenemos que dividirnos el trabajo", dijo Phoebe tomando control de la situación, "Piper y Melinda pueden encargarse de hacer la poción para volver a encerrar a Matthew Tate en el medallón, mientras que Paige y yo nos encargaremos de traer a Chris de regreso para salvarle la vida a Wyatt."

Melinda y Piper asintieron.

"¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?", preguntó Paige.

Phoebe levantó los hombros.

"No sé, somos brujas poderosas. Tiene que haber pociones, hechizos, amuletos, maldiciones, cualquier cosa que rompa la influencia que ese brujo tiene sobre nuestro sobrino nos va a servir."

"Si tú lo dices", suspiró Paige.

"Si me permiten ayudarles en su labor", añadió Melinda, "me parece que Wyatt tiene una cierta conexión interior con Chris, más allá de la de ser su hermano, y creo que pueden aprovecharla para recuperarlo."

"No entiendo", dijo Piper.

"Pero yo sí, y es una muy buena idea", Paige dio un brinco, "¿Se acuerdan del hechizo que usé para revelarle a Cole que era exactamente lo que Phoebe estaba sintiendo, y luego para recuperar a Piper cuando era una Valkiria? Sólo tenemos que hacer que Chris siente lo que Wyatt está sintiendo por él, que es lo que en realidad debería estar sintiendo Chris. Creo que me perdí en mi propia explicación."

"No, yo te entendí", sonrió Phoebe. "¿Me acompañas a ver a Wyatt? Es hora de que algunas rimas arreglen el problema"

Paige asintió y siguió a su hermana hasta el cuarto de Piper, mientras que Melinda y la propia Piper se quedaban en el ático armando una poción. Phoebe sintió lástima por Wyatt que se veía pálido y con el rostro lleno de sudor.

"Espero que esto funcione", dijo Paige.

"Yo también. Este hechizo es lo mejor que tenemos….

Abre el corazón de Wyatt a Chris

Revela los secretos que contiene

Invoco la pasión del su fuego de amor

Para que sienta su verdadero deseo."

Y al menos las dos brujas se sintieron felices que el cuerpo de Wyatt brilló con un tono rosa y la luz se elevó desapareciendo. Estaban seguras que es poder iría a buscara a Chris.

**II**

Matthew Tate y Christopher Perry estaban felices de cómo había resultado su ataque a la mansión Halliwell. Los dos estaban seguros que si continuaban con esos ataques esporádicos pronto los harían triunfar. Además gracias a la premonición de Chris creyeron que Wyatt en verdad había muerto. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba otra cosa y la verdad es que no hubieran comprendido lo que había detrás de sus supervivencia. De todas maneras tenían que festejar por su éxito, y se besaron por ello.

Justo en el momento en que se disponían a tener otra sesión de sexo, luces rosas aparecieron volando y entraron en el cuerpo de Chris. De repente éste cayó enfermo y pálido.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?", preguntó Matthew Tate.

"Siento a Wyatt, siento su dolor y no solamente por usar mi poder en él, sino por lastimarlo al decirle cuanto te amo. Siento que me admira por mi valentía de regresar al pasado arriesgando mi vida sólo para salvarlo del mal, siento que me ama con todo su corazón y que daría la vida por mí."

"¿Todo eso siente por ti?", se burló Tate.

"Sí, lo estoy sintiendo dentro de mí como si fuera él. Estoy herido como él. Si quieres recuperarme tenemos que curarlo. Esto es obra de mi madre o de mis tías, estoy seguro. Su magia es muy poderosa para mí."

"Yo creo que también Melinda Warren está detrás de todo esto. Te quiero de mi lado y para lograrlo voy a tener que matar a Melinda Warren. Y si acaso no puedo, entonces supongo que tendré que matarte para causarle más pena."

"Haré cualquier cosa que tú me pidas, sabes que estoy enamorado de ti con todo el corazón. ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Mátame! Sólo quiero servirte para que estés complacido."

"Si tan sólo supieras que es un hechizo mío el que está hablando por ti"

"No, no es un hechizo", respondió el ingenuo de Chris, "de verdad te amo. Aunque ahora estoy confundido porque siento el amor de mi hermano y recuerdo cuando lo amaba."

"No le hagas mucho caso a eso. Sé que tienes dolor y sientes las heridas de tu hermano, pero tienes que sobreponerte. Tenemos que atacar la casa otra vez para que te dejen libre. ¿Estás conmigo?"

Chris intentó levantarse, pero le fue muy difícil. Le dolía cada hueso de su cuerpo, sentía latigazos en la espalda y además de que tenía el corazón roto de la misma forma que Wyatt. No podía hacer otra cosa que recordar los momentos felices que había sentido con su hermano mayor y eso lo confundía aún más. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía amar a un brujo bueno y a uno malvado a la vez? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Matthew Tate lo levantó con cuidado para apoyarlo en su hombro y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Acompáñame, vamos a salvarte y a terminar con esto. Vamos a matarlos a todos de una vez para que nos dejen en paz."

Los dos orbitaron.

**III**

Los dos brujos aparecieron en el ático, y esperaron encontrarlo lleno como la vez pasada para empezar a atacar en cualquier momento.

"Tienen que estar en la casa, yo los sentí", aclaró Chris, perdiendo ya el aliento entre las palabras.

Cada vez se sentía peor.

"Y aquí estamos" dijo Phoebe saliendo detrás de una mesa y arrojando una poción azul a Matthew Tate.

El brujo no alcanzó a reaccionar y la explosión lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Su piel empezó a tornarse en piedra y en pocos segundos quedó convertido en una estatua. Sin el apoyo de su nuevo amante sobrenatural, Chris volvió a caer en el tapete.

Phoebe y Paige se le acercaron.

"Escúchame muy bien, Christopher", empezó Paige, "por tu culpa Wyatt está recostando en una cama agonizando y sufriendo por ti, Yo creo que deberías tener un poco de compasión de él y ayudarlo."

"¿Por qué?, ya no lo amo."

"¡Está muriendo por tu culpa!", le gritó Phoebe.

Chris hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un grito al tiempo que cuerpo brillaba. Primero de un tono amarillo y después con una luz rosa. Al fin se vio liberado de los dos hechizos.

"¡Dios santo! ¿Qué es lo que hice? Tienen que llevarme con Wyatt. Tengo que verlo antes de que muerte. Tengo que curarlo", sollozó Chris levantándose.

El joven brujo siguió a sus tías hasta el cuarto de su madre donde vio a Wyatt recostado en la cama con su rostro pálido. Chris le besó la frente y acarició sus rizos dorados.

"Chris, llegaste por mí."

"Por supuesto, no se te olvide cuanto te amo. Todo fue un hechizo del bastardo ese. Tú eres mi sol y mi alegría."

"Estoy muriendo y no pueden curarme. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa."

Chris bajó la cabeza para llorar, no quería que su hermano mayor se muriera y no en esas circunstancias. Una lágrimas cayó en una de sus manos y éstas empezaron a brillar. De inmediato las colocó en una de las heridas de Wyatt y vio cómo se curaban. El brujo doblemente bendecido, sanado, se levantó de la cama para abrazar a su hermano menor y compartirle un beso. Ambos estaban juntos otra vez. Felices.

"Nunca me dejes, Chris."

"No tengo porqué hacerlo, fue sólo un hechizo. Siempre te amé y siempre lo haré."

"¿No es una escena idiota?" se oyó una voz en la entrada del cuarto.

Todos los brujos se volvieron a la puerta para ver a Mtthew Tate, sin el efecto de la poción de Phoebe.

"¡Lárgate de aquí! Este brujo es mío y sólo mío."

"Muy cierto, amor", agregó Chris al darle un beso a su hermano en la mejilla.

Para desgracia de los dos, los poderes copiados de Christopher Perry hicieron a a Matthew Tate un brujo muy poderoso. Con un movimiento de su mano atrajo a Chris de regreso a su lado.

"¡Suéltame, idiota!"

"No, si no puedo tenerte entonces te mataré."

Los dos orbitaron lejos.

"Tengo que salvar a Chris", bramó Wyatt saliendo hacia el ático.

"Al menos da gusto tener a uno de ellos de regresó", comentó Paige.


	5. Juntos de Nuevo

**Juntos de Nuevo**

**I**

Wyatt se volvió hacia sus tías.

"A mí también me da mucho gusto estar de regreso y no sé qué me pasó. Fue una ridiculez sentirme así sólo porque Chris me dijo que ya no amaba, claramente estaba siendo afectado de alguna manera por ese brujo."

Phoebe se acercó a su sobrino para verlo directamente a los ojos.

"Tal vez tú no lo entiendas en este momento, pero algún día lo harás porque tu tío Coop y yo tenemos una relación especial. Cuando dos seres mágicos se aman con locura, y ese amor que sienten es afectado de cualquier forma, entonces uno de los dos o los dos quedan afectados físicamente. Fue esa conexión tan especial que tienes con Chris la que permitió que nuestro hechizo funcionara y que él volviera a tu lado."

"No olvides que el amor lo vence todo", le recordó Paige al sonrojarse.

Wyatt asintió con fuerza.

"Lo sé y por eso, ahora que estoy más fuerte que nunca, voy a luchar contra ese maldito que tiene a mi Chris y para que pueda recuperar lo que es mío. Tengo que rescatar a mi querubín. Simplemente tengo que hacerlo, es mi obligación defenderlo de todo mal de la misma forma que él arriesgó su vida para salvar mi futuro."

"Sabes que a Chris le molesta que se lo recuerdes, ¿Verdad?", preguntó Paige.

"Lo sé y no me importa. Lo amo sobre las cosas y lo quiero tener a mi lado una vez más. Esperen, lo estoy sintiendo... su brujo interior me está llamando y creo que ya sé donde está. Tengo que ir por él."

"No harás semejante cosa, jovencito", le advirtió Phoebe.

"¿Por qué? Chris está en peligro y tengo que salvarlo y soy el único que puede salvarlo."

"Porqué ese brujo al que te vas a enfrentar es muy poderoso, tiene la habilidad de copiar cualquier poder que uses sobre él. Ahora, supongo que ya se ha vuelto un enemigo formidable habiendo copiado los poderes de tu hermano, no necesitamos hacerlo invencible con tus poderes."

"¡Puede estarlo lastimando y matando en este momento! Si ese imbécil va a matar al amor de mi vida, quiero morir con él."

Sin decir una palabra más, Wyatt se cubrió de orbitas y desapareció de aquel lugar. Las dos hermanas suspiraron comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

"Más vale que Piper y Melinda lleguen pronto con esos ingredientes o vamos a estar todos en serios problemas", dijo Phoebe caminando hacia el ático.

Paige la seguía y las dos se alegraron cuando se encontraron con que las otras dos brujas ya estaban echando ingredientes en un caldero que no dejaba de soltar humo. Phoebe y Paige les contaron todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento y les pidieron que tuvieran esa poción lista lo más rápido posible para salvar a Wyatt y a Chris.

"Oh, eso no me preocupa", dijo Piper, "esto ya está preparado para cuando aparezca el bastardo ese. Lo que me preocupa es cómo llegar hasta donde están ellos."

"¡Orbitando!", dijo Paige de repente, "no se te olvide que yo soy su guía blanca y estoy sintiendo que sus brujos internos me llaman. Están los dos en peligro."

**II**

En una de las cuevas del inframundo, el cuerpo desnudo de Chris estaba atado a una columna rocosa que se erigía la mitad de una cámara maldita llena de artefactos demoníacos. Matthew Tate estaba afilando un cuchillo al otro lado de la habitación, y cuando se aseguró que estaba listo para apuñalar a su presa, se acercó a Chris con un gesto malvado en su rostro.

"Parece que ha pesar de todo, voy a separarte de tu estúpido brujito que te reclama como suyo", dijo Tate delineando el pecho de su víctima.

Chris sintió el filo del cuchillo sobre su piel y tembló de miedo. No quería que le pasara… no quería que ese brujo triunfara y también matara a Wyatt… Wyatt.. su amado hermano y novio… ¿Dónde estaba Wyatt para rescatarlo?

"Podrás decir lo que quieras sobre él, pero Chris es y siempre será mío" dijo Wyatt entrando a la cueva.

"Así que por fin se aparece el novio celoso. Supongo que llegaste para ver como lo voy a matar ¿No es cierto?"

"Déjalo ir", ordenó Wyatt enseñándole los dientes.

"Si tan sólo Chris se hubiera unido a mí, no tendría necesidad de matarlo, pero como se puso de necio con ese de que el amor que comparte contigo es muy fuerte y épico…. Ni siquiera pudo con un hechizo mío. Así que si muere será su culpa."

"Déjalo ir", repitió Wyatt.

"¿O si no qué? ¿Usarás tus poderes en mí? Nada me gustaría más que hacerme indestructible por tus cursilerías. Anda, atácame con magia para que pueda usarla para destruirte a ti también."

"¿Y si no te ataco con magia?"

Matthew Tate sonrió, sabiendo que tenía los poderes de Chris y entre ellos el de Telekinesis. De tal forma que sólo tuvo que mover la mano derecha con fuerza para que el cuerpo de Wyatt saliera volando al otro lado de la cueva y cayera con un gemido largo de dolor. Entonces Matthew Tate se volvió para ver a Chris de nuevo y levantó el cuhillo en el aire.

"Ahora sí vas a morir, maldito brujo Warren."

"¡Wyatt! Por favor levántate, no dejes que me maten."

Con una risotada, Matthew Tate bajó el cuchillo con fuerza y Chris sólo cerró los ojos para recibir su golpe. Espero dolor y sangre, pero… nada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su madre, sus tías y Melinda Warren. El cuchillo estaba en manos de su tía Paige.

"¿Cómo se atreven a detenerme?", bramó el brujo a las hermanas.

"Bueno, no podía dejar que mataras a mi hijo" se burló Piper.

Aprovechando la distracción, Wyatt se arrastró hasta Chris y lo liberó de sus ataduras, y éste cayó en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Juntos otra vez, se fundieron en un beso.

"Gracias, Wy, esa soga estaba hechizada y no podía orbitar."

"Calma… ya estoy aquí para protegerte, querubín."

Matthew Tate se percató que había perdido a su brujo, estaba por dispararles un rayo de energía concentrada cuando Piper levantó las manos y lo hizo explotar. O por lo menos usó ese poder, porque el brujo sólo salió volando de una manera similar a la que Wyatt lo había hecho minutos antes. Sin dejar que se levantara, Paige le arrojó una poción que explotó al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Tate.

"Nunca más volverás a molestar a unos brujos Warren. Te voy a regresar de donde llegaste para que no puedas destruir el amor de Wyatt y Chris.

_Fuera de todo Tiempo_

_De todo Beneficio_

_Conocer la Pena_

_Conoce el Dolor_"

Matthew Tate gritó lo más que pudo mientras su cuerpo se comprimía en un torbellino de agonía y tormento. En pocos segundos quedó encerrado dentro del medallón, del cuál nunca debió salir.

**III**

Piper, Phoebe y Paige estaban en el ático esperando. Dos horas después aparecieron Wyatt y Chris tomados de la mano, seguidos por Melinda Warren.

"Estaba hablando con ellos sobre la magia y el amor. Sobre la conexión que se ha formado entre ellos. No deben perder nunca esa relación."

"Ya lo sabemos", sonrió Wyatt al abrazar a Chris con fuerza y devorar sus labios.

Piper se aclaró la garganta.

"Hijo, creo que tienes que regresar a Melinda de donde vino. Es tiempo."

Wyatt soltó a Chris, asintió a su madre y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. El cuerpo de Melinda Warren empezó a brillar al desaparecer.

"Benditas sean, hijas mías", alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse.

Phoebe estaba feliz de ver a sus sobrinos juntos otra vez.

"¿Y qué van a hacer ahora que están juntos?"

Chris se dejó envolver por el poderoso abrazo de su hermano.

"La verdad yo estaba pensando en probar una nueva idea con Wy, que involucra fresas, crema batida y…. ¡Te amo, Wyatt!"

"Lo sé, mi querubín. Eres mío para siempre. Me encanta cuando sólo piensas en sexo."

"No, sólo pienso en ti", respondió Chris al volver a besarlo.

Definitivamente a Piper Halliwell le iba a costar mucho acostumbrarse a ver a sus hijos amarse así.


End file.
